Plague of a New World
by Sp0onGuy
Summary: Dio has been sent into another world and has no idea what to expect. Though, will this new environment be a challenge for the mighty vampire? Oh, and did I tell you Jotaro is a bird? (The story is entirely homebrew, and not in the JoJo world. The course that the story goes along is kind of like an rpg style world.)
1. New World

**The world that Dio is plunged into is not part of the JoJo series. The whole word and concepts are my own homebrew. I was bored when I made this.  
WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

The sky turned a tint of yellow. Dio is currently fighting against Jotaro, and in the middle of a monologue.

"You'll never defeat, I! Dio!" He says cockily.

Jotaro stared in silence continuing his punching against Za Warudo. A slow yellow tinted light begins to engulf Dio. Jotaro looks over in confusion, but kept his guard up thinking that this is a part of Dio's Stand. Dio suddenly starts looking around confused.

"Za Warudo!" Dio yells stopping time.

Dio and JoJo's vision blurs before returning to stopped time.  
But Dio was no longer standing in front of JoJo.

* * *

Dio's vision appears back into a large open field. Time was not stopped, but he could still call out The World. The fields were bright healthy green and the flowers beneath his feet were in full bloom.

"What a wretched place." Dio says to himself.

A small village is seen in the near distance. Dio decides that his first steps should be to go towards the village. He takes one step forward into a patch of flowers, withering them instantly. The inhabitants looked like standard weak humans. They included farmers, traders, giant birds...

_'Wait did I just see a giant bird.'_ He thought.

The man next to the large bird outside the gate was lined up to get through some sort of checkpoint to get into the village. A woman in a very obvious black cloak is sneaking past the guards and into the village, yet they do not seem to notice.  
Dio then realized that he has on a dark cloak with a golden Earth emblem as a button. He also has an orb hanging around his neck on a chain. He didn't want to cause a big commotion as soon as he got to this world and got into the line. It's his charisma's time. He got eventually to the front.

"Sir, I'd like to see your identification or pass." The guard said.

It was weird.. These guards had medieval armor..

"No.. You will let me in.." Dio says staring directly into the guard's eyes.

Something changed in the guard, and for some reason he opened the gate. Dio knew exactly what happened though, but he won't tell you. Thanking he was a vampire, Dio went along.  
The town was quite old schooled. It had cobblestone roads, carriages, traders lined on the edges of the walkways. One thing did catch his eye: A guild building.  
Dio walked into the building with eyes trained on him before they returned to their talking. One of the conversations he overheard was something about taking on a group of goblins or orcs.

"Hey sir. You seem new here." A woman says from over near the counter.

Dio walks over to the desk. He then leans on the desk posing slightly. With the way he was position, nobody could see his eyes under his hood.

"If you want, we can sign you up to the guild." The woman says to Dio.

"I'm sorry lady, but I must ask.  
What is a guild?" The other woman behind the counter looked over at Dio in confusion.

"You don't know what a guild is?" The second woman pipes up.

"No." Dio responds coldly.

"Then why are you here?" The second responds the the soulless vampire.

"I've gotten a bit lost. But I would like to know everything about this 'Guild' here." Dio says staring at the first woman.

"A guild is where you pick a job to take from the board over there, and if you finish it properly, you get a reward." She responds smiling.

Dio caressed his cheek pondering for a second, before speaking once more.

"How would I be able to join this guild." He asks.

"You just read through these rules and conditions, and sign your name.  
Then we will start you off with a bronze rank." She responds.

Bronze... The ugliest metal apart from copper.

"If you complete enough missions, you may be able to earn the next rank.  
In total there is the bronze, silver, tin, gold, mythical, and lastly legendary.  
Bronze levels usually can only deal with simple requests, such as taking out rats in sewers, or deliveries."

Dio then pondered.

_'If I take up jobs that require me to travel, then maybe I can learn more about this world.'_ He thought.

"I'd like to sign up."

The woman smiled and grabbed a scroll and passed it over the table. Dio unrolled it to reveal a bunch of rules and regulations. It was nothing that Dio couldn't understand. Dio signed the scroll, in which it enveloped in a slight blue flame, dispersing into dust.

"It is done." The woman says handing over a small circular bronze pin with a crown crest. The thing looked about 1.5 centimeters in diameter.

"You can look for a job over there.  
But remember, you can only pick jobs labeled with the words: 'Bronze'. Okay?" The says acting like she was Dio's mom.

Dio didn't expect this day to end up this way. But even so, he strutted over to the board. The language seemed to be in Japanese.  
After looking at the board for no more than one minute, he grabbed a poster and walked over to the desk, slamming the paper against it.  
The clerk looked surprised.

"A-Are you sure?  
This is the most difficult job for a bronze class!" The woman explained looking kind of annoyed.

"I'm sure."

Dio had just signed up for a raid mission.

* * *

Dio looked at the map the clerk gave him, and deduced that he was at the place. The land was apparently a few days away from the village on foot, but he managed to get there in only 24 hours. The raid mission was meant for the silver and tin classes to actually go in deeper, but the bronze were meant to go in as bait. Dio did not like the idea of being used, not one bit. But it was worth it to get some of this world's currency.  
Dio waits a few days for the rest to arrive.  
The one leading the mission was a man named "Brenton Rodriguez" and was a quite well known tin class adventurer. Dio didn't actually care though. But what he did know was the fact most of the bronze leveled were only there to see Breton and leave. So in total there were only four bronze levels, three silver, and two tin.

"Alright y'all. The boss says that it's a get in, grab the stuff, get out situation." The woman next to Breton says.

That woman was the other tin level adventurer that was with us. Her name did not matter to Dio, so he didn't bother.

"The bronze class go in and check for traps, or distract enemies away from the rest of us. Remember that, yes, you are being paid a third of the total loot.  
The silver will go in with the tin to collect the loot and defeat the bigger monsters." The woman explains.

Though Dio didn't like being the plebeian of the adventuring group, he sucked up his pride. He knew exactly what kind of jewels and treasures that would come out of this. The area they're raiding is a relatively normal sized catacomb with presumably lots of traps. It is located in some high grassy fields, meaning that the entrance will be hard to find without someone guiding us to it.

"Alright, we're heading in." Brenton says.

He leads us through the grass until we get to a small cellar door on the ground. The woman ushered us to go down wile they wait outside.

We descend down the steep steps onto the stone floor and walk just a few steps before the others close the hatch door.

"To be perfectly honest guys, I think they're hoping for us to die, so they know exactly which traps are the more dangerous ones." The rouge said.

There were four of them in the dark musky depths. They included Dio, a female teen rouge, a male knight, and a female holy cleric. Even though that Dio would've looked out of the ordinary due to his size, he still had that cloak which covered his body head to toe.

"Well let's not die then." Dio says walking ahead with a small burning ember shining in a lantern.

They walk for a few minutes in a straight line, sometimes seeing year old skeletons and bones. We eventually reach a large gap in a big room, where beneath lies a pit of spikes.

"How are we going to get past this!  
This is way past jumping distance!" The knight says.

Dio then went up to one of the walls and kicked through it, making a small area to stand in. Dio remembered the time he fought Jonathan and how he climbed up the pillar by only smashing through the side. The rest of the team looks over at the sudden noise only to see Dio 'walking' on the wall.

"H-How are you doing that!?" The cleric says.

Dio reaches the other end of the room and continues on.

"Hey! Don't leave us!" The rouge says.

The rouge then proceeds to grab onto the newly formed holes in the wall and climb across.

"I don't think we'll be able to make it across!" The knight says from across the pit.

The rouge looks at an out of place brick on the other wall and presses it in. A wooden bridge is lowered from the ceiling.

"That could've been a trap y'know." The cleric says.

"I don't honestly care." The rouge says.

Dio keeps walking, not wanting to stick around in that one room.  
We end up at a 4 way split.

"We'll split up, that mystery man in the cloak will go that way, the rouge will go that way, I will go this way, and the cleric will go that way." The knight explains.

The troop nods and goes their separate ways while Dio stand in the middle of the diverging room. This is obviously a trap. Dio feels a slight breeze coming from somewhere. He looks around and eventually realized that the way they came from had a door there instead. He opened to door to lead into a much larger room, multiple chests are seen scattered throughout the area.

_'What kind of black magic sorcery is this?'_ Dio asks himself.

Dio steps through the room only to be pelted by arrows. Many goblins come out of the shadows as Dio falls to one knee. They gargle to one another seemingly in victory. But Dio gets back up. More arrows fly, and more, and more. But nothing is stopping Dio as he casually walks forward.

"How dare you scratch my beautiful face!" Dio yells at the goblins.

More goblins start flooding into the room, but this time they have swords and chainmail. One of their swords dug into Dio's flesh, causing slight drops of blood to disperse. Dio raises one hand up and beheads the nearest five goblins in one swoop. The goblins realize that they're not doing anything to this human, so they start retreating.

_'I haven't done this in a long time, but..'_

"Space ripper stingy eyes!" Dio says producing a laser from each of his eyes, cutting all but a few goblins in half.

One of the foul creatures fell over and crawled away.

"Is this really the most dangerous mission for bronze class?  
This is extremely easy." Dio speaks to himself.

Dio walks over to one of the chests, fishing out the arrows and left behind swords from his arms and legs. He looks inside the chests to see nothing. He goes to another, only to see they're also empty.

"Hey! Mystery man!" Dio hears from behind.

The person Dio heard was the rouge.

"The other two may have died by traps." The rouge says.

"Then how are _you_ still alive?" Dio asks.

"I saw you not going down your designated hall, so I watched you go back the way we came." She explains.

_'That was a surprisingly simple answer.'_

"It seems like there were only some weak goblins down here." She says looking around.

"Yeah, why would they have us go into an already raided dungeon?" Dio ponders.

A thought then crossed Dio's mind. He started chuckling to himself.

"Why are you laughing?" The girl questioned.

"Hahaha!  
It's just that..  
This is such an obvious trap!"

"?"

"The silver and tin levels wanted to kill off the bronze adventurers once we got into this secluded space, where no one outside could hear us!  
Then they would push the blame onto a strong monster, which they 'bravely' defeated.  
Making people's views on them greater." Dio says.

A slight laugh is heard from around the corner.

"You've got it just right, you fool." A woman says.

It was that other tin adventurer, along with Brenton and the silver class. The whole group is laughing menacingly.

"I bet you're also the one who created this here dungeon?" Dio asks.

"Of course." Brenton says unsheathing his sword.

"Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right to me?"

"What is this idiot talking about.." Brenton says taking a few steps towards Dio.

"Oh ho! Come as close as you like.  
But it will not end up well." Dio explains.

Brenton slices the air with his sword, the blade was right next to Dio's neck.

"Za Warudo!" Dio screams as time stops.

Dio proceeds to walk over behind Brenton and slice his leg up with his own sword, then returning the weapon to his hand.

"Time has begun to move again.."

Everything unfreezes and Brenton falls over from the sudden sharp pain in the leg.

"!?  
What just happened?!" The rogue says.

"Too slow, too slow! My speed and power far exceed that of yours." Dio explains.

"Brenton! Are you okay?!" The woman says now kneeling over the man.

"I wanted to try a little test to find out just how much more powerful The World was in this new land.  
Though it appears a test was hardly necessary." Dio cockily says.

"Haha!  
You think that was just a test?  
That barely hurt me!" Brenton says standing up with a bleeding leg.

"That's my guy!  
Come on! You can do it!" The woman exclaims.

"Hmph. I suppose I shall rise to your silly provocation, and test you just a bit more." Dio says coming closer to Brenton.

Dio then proceeds to point at Brenton. But from some supernatural reason that they cannot see, Brenton is being punched to death.

"_**Muda **__**Muda **__**Muda **__**Muda **__**Muda  
**__**Muda **__**Muda **__**Muda **__**Muda **__**Muda!**_" Dio yells as Brenton's head comes flying off._**  
**_

The rest of the adventurers start to run off. Dio then looks at the rouge.

"Do you fancy assassinations?  
Kill all of them, or else I take your life as well." Dio says staring directly into the girl's soul.

The one woman stays behind as the rouge terrified as she is, goes to kill the others.

"H-How dare you!" She says producing a flame from her hand.

"Magic?" Dio says staring at the lit flame ablaze in her hand.

"Indeed!  
And now I shall use it to end your life!"

The fireball releases from her hand and contacts Dio burning several layers of skin.

"Hahahaha!" The woman laughs.

"I guess I'll use The World's true power to defeat you!  
Za Warudo!" Dio screams as time once again freezes.

Dio then pulls out a knife into each divot between each finger.

"_**Muda **__**Muda **__**Muda **__**Muda **__**Muda  
**__**Muda **__**Muda **__**Muda **__**Muda **__**Muda!**_" Dio yells as he throws the knives during the stopped time.

"Time has begun to move again."


	2. Jotaro the Bird

Dio returned to the guild after his last endeavor.  
The girl did in fact kill all of the people that tried to run away, but she also left. Dio didn't care if she lived or not, if she told anyone about it then he would easily find and track her down.

"Tell me once again, what happened?" The guild master says.

"We tried to raid a dungeon, but all of us except me and one other rogue died." Dio explains.

Dio yesterday while ransacking the bodies realized the orb around his neck was some sort of storage item. When it touches an able object, it gets stored in the orb. He also disposed of the bodies by drinking their blood and grinding their bones into plant food.

"Where is the rogue now?" The guild master asked.

"I am not sure." Dio responds.

"Alright, I'm sorry that on your first day you had to witness something like that."

"It's alright, things like that are common where I come from."

"Really?" She says suspicious.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have said that.'_ Dio thought.

"I mean that fact of lots o' fights!" Dio explains.

_'That was a stupid excuse.'_

"Riiighhhtt.."

Dio then gets up from his chair.

"Before you go. This money here was supposed to be for the tin class once they got back, but they never did.  
So here, I'm giving you their pay in their deaths." The guild master says grinning.

_'He really knows how to please a guy.' _Dio thinks.

Robbing these suckers was all too easy to Dio.

"The exit is over that way." The guild master says ushering me out.

Dio proceeds to walk out of the room. He walks back down the stairs only to get called out.

"Sir Dio!" A woman grabbed his attention.

Dio looked over at the desk lady to see why he was called.

"Due to that last experience, you were graciously given the silver level!  
But don't expect that kind of treatment from now on!  
You have to grind monsters and clear many dungeons to get to the next level." The woman explains.

Dio's bronze pin suddenly changed color to a light grey color. Dio cheered on the inside. Why you ask? If he is able to make his way up the levels, then he can grab more powerful tools to take over this filthy world!  
The bystanders around him start clapping for a second before returning to their missions.  
Dio then walks over towards the board.

_'Grinding monsters hmm?'_ He thinks as he takes a job.

* * *

Dio had taken a job at killing many simple goblins outside the town, to stop their spread. As proof of their extermination he had to cut off the tips of both ears and bring it back to the guild. The more he kills, the more money he gets.  
Dio currently has about 5 silver coins, and 10 bronze coins. Though he didn't exactly know what that amounted up to.  
A green figure lunged out from behind a tree. Dio strikes the thing with his bare fists taking off it's head. He takes the ears off of the beast, and it dissipates.  
Dio repeated this process for the rest of the day, earning about 50 sets of ears. In which he stored in his orb. He also noticed that the more monsters he killed, the more powerful his punches became.

_"squawk"_ Dio hears from afar.

"?"

The squawk is getting closer and closer, until it's impossible to ignore.

"**_squawk_**"

"Where is that blasted bird?" Dio says to himself.

A small black crow then lands on Dio's head and starts pecking away at him.  
Dio simply grabs the bird and throws it.

"Darn these feathers.." The bird says.

"A talking bird!  
I could probably sell you for a lot of coins!"

"Yare Yare Daze.." The bird spits out.

"**_!_**  
Jotaro!?" Dio says now laughing at the bird.

"Dio.." The bird says.

"H-How in the world did you-?"

Jotaro the bird flies up and starts weakly slapping Dio's cheek. Dio bursts out into laughter.

"Star Platinum!" Jotaro says gripping his bird hat.

A large man appears behind the bird.

"_oh._" Dio says stopping his laughter.

"Za Warudo!"

Both of the beasts start to throw punches. Dio manages to hold on tight to Jotaro while the two Stands fist fight. Jotaro tries to resist, but Dio is way too big for him.

"Dio! Let me go!" Jotaro says struggling to escape.

"Haha!  
I heard there was a bird trainer in the town somewhere?  
Maybe I can get you to be my partner!" Dio says sarcastically.

**_ゴゴゴゴ_****_ゴ__ゴ_**

"No."

Jotaro struggles to fly away, but Dio shoves Jotaro into his orb.

"**_Yare yare-_**" He speaks out before getting sucked into the orb.

...

"I-I did it!  
I DEFEATED THE LAST OF THE JOJOS!" Dio says as happy as can be," Nothing can stop me now!"

"What are you doing out here yelling to yourself?" A man says from behind Dio.

It was a large muscular armoured man.

"I.. Uhh.."

"Don't sweat it!  
My name is Brandon. I'm an adventurer coming out here to take care of some goblin problems."

"Me too. Just took out a few of them."

"Why don't we work together?"

"No, I do things _my_ way."

Brandon seemed disappointed, but he quickly turned the look into a smile.

"Alright. I'll be on my way then." Brandon explains walking off.

And Dio instantly forgot his name.

"Dio, let me out!" Dio hears from inside the orb.

"No, Jotaro!"

Dio starts to walk back towards the town, and not once did Jotaro stop making sounds.

"Will you shut up already!"

"Not 'till you get your shit beaten out of you."

"..."

"Nothing."

"Welp, belt time."

"_**NOOOOOOOO!**_"

* * *

"You want to have something done about a bird problem?" The store clerk says.

"Yes! Is there some way to make it **_SHUT UP_** ?" Dio responds clenching the orb.

"There is one way..  
It's called a 'Domestication Crest'. It basically allows you to make almost any wild animal part of your team."

"What would I be able to do with that?"

"Do simple commands really.  
Fetch, shutting up, following you.  
If they even try to break command, they will be burned severely."

This sounds right up Dio's alley.

"How much?"

"Five silver coins!"

...

"And how do you make one of these crests?"

"Oh! You just get their head branded with a certain symbol that represents you.  
I can make one for you, if you give me the silver outright." The clerk says grinning.

"Dio! Don't you dare!" Dio hears from the orb barely.

"I'll take it."


	3. The Holy Church

"King. It seems your hunch was correct." A white and gold figure says to the regal man in front of him.

"Which one?" The King asks jokingly.

"We just performed a ritual, and indeed an undead has been sensed in one of your towns, Town Greymorre." The man replies.

"I was afraid of that.." The King says turning his smile into a stern face.

"May we order to search the houses?"

"No, that would only cause suspicion among the townsfolk.  
That would also alert the undead of our knowledge."

"Then what do we do?"

"Send in one of your priests. They can detect unholy magic do they not?  
And along with them they shall be accompanied with a few of my guards."

"As you wish my sire." The priest says bowing.

"We must eradicate that _thing_."

* * *

Dio places a bag of ears onto the counter.

"Is this everything?" The desk lady asks.

"Yes." Dio replies.

"For each set of these...  
And then carry the one..."

The lady then reaches under the counter to count some coins. Then she returns atop to place about 5 copper coins into Dio's hand.

"Only five copper?" He asks.

"Goblins are pretty common creatures, and are not too hard to defeat at low levels.  
So normal goblin ears are worth one copper coin for each ten sets of ears." She explains.

_'Those thing are common, hmm?'_ Dio thinks.

Dio puts the coins into the orb and heads on over to the board.

_"Get me out of here, Dio!"_ A muffled voice is heard through the orb.

Dio then taps the orb on the side and Jotaro is flung out of it.

"For a bird, you can't fly very well."

"Yare Yare.."

"Come here, I'm trying to figure out which new quest I should take on.."

"Why would I help you?" Jotaro asks grabbing onto his bird hat.

"For one, you don't have any reason to kill me right now. My ties to anyone back on Earth has been severed the minute I was sent here, meaning that your mother is safe and alive. Second, if you don't help me then you might not find a way home, for you are a bird."

The people around the two start looking confused on why Dio is talking to a bird.

"You have-" Jotaro exclaims before his mouth was covered by Dio, who now realized people are staring at him.

"We'll talk about this another time."

Dio then spies a flyer off to the side of the board. The paper said that Boss Towers are now open for a limited time.

"What's a Boss Tower?" Dio asks the nearest person to him.

"It's a large spiral stone pillar that contains multiple levels of strong monsters, and if you reach the top and defeat the strong boss, you will earn an item.  
Usually these include rare potions, swords, bows, enchanted arrows, spell orbs..."

"What's a spell orb?" Dio asks again.

"It's one of those things around your neck. It's an orb that allows the user, no matter the class, to use a certain spell apon touching. Though most of them need to recharge afterwards."

"Hmm..."

Jotaro the bird is silent, walking slowly across the floor looking up at Dio.

"Maybe I'll-" Dio says before the door suddenly bursts open.

"Everyone here!  
We are here by order of the King himself!  
Do not fret, we are here to save you all!  
There is an undead, somewhere in this room. And we will find him!" The guard yells.

A small petite girl walks in with gold and white robes, holding a large scepter way too big for her. She looked no older than 14.

"Cast magic: Check Heartbeat!" She exclaims as multiple beams of light spurs from the scepter.

Dio simply stands still. Everyone's hearts grow white, including Jotaro's. But Dio's heart was tinted red with black outlines.

"You! By the name of the Holy Church!  
We will kill you to save these people!" The girl says.

"Hey wait a minute..  
That's Holly, from the Holy Church!" The bystanders start to whisper.

Dio starts laughing like a maniac follow by furious clapping.

"You've caught me!  
You've caught me!  
I am what you're looking for!" Dio says sucking up all of the attention.

"You admit it?" The guard next to the girl says readying his sword.

"Indeed!  
I knew it would happen eventually, but wow that's impressive!" Dio responds

Jotaro starts to bird clap as well for the girl. Dio then proceeds to shed his cloak to reveal a six pack, probably more; Yellow and black clothes donned Dio as he stands up in a pose. Dio proceeds to cut his own finger on one of his teeth.

"I'm a vampire." Dio says smugly.

"This will be your end!" The girl says groping her staff.

"Aren't you rude, I haven't even said my name.  
I'm Dio! Your executioner!  
Your next line will be.. 'But, Dio. You have the disadvantage! It's daytime!' " Dio says cockily.

"But, Dio. You have the disadvantage! I-  
_**!?**_" The priest girl copies.

"To bad that even your thoughts are so predictable.." Dio says rubbing his fingers against each other.

"Hey, that's my gramp's line." Jotaro says to Dio

The girl is now visibly angry.

"Cast Magic: Light Sheath!" The girl says casting a spell upon the knight's sword.

The sword starts to reflect light, slightly burning Dio before he even took a step. The knight understood and charged straight for Dio.

"_**Muda!**_" He yells as he chops the sword in half, at the cost of his hand sliced in half.

The knight looks over at him in terror. Dio swings down his arm in a hook motion.

"Cast Magic: Shield!" The girl said as a protective barrier of light surrounded the man.

"_Wryyyyy..._" Dio whispers loud enough for her to hear.

"Cast Holy Magic: Knives of Heaven!"

Multiple glowing knives appeared beside her and she pointed at Dio, launching them in less that a second. Dio spreads his arms out wide. Holly noticed this and retracted the knives.

"Why have you hesitated? Is it the fact you don't believe your holy divinity can defeat me?  
Hmm?" Dio mocks still standing with his arms out wide.

"..." Visible anger is seen on her face.

The knives continue on their path towards Dio. Dio then lets all of then impale him.

"Haha! You've lost, you wretched vampire!" The girl boasts as the crowd around them starts cheering.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to defeat Dio.." Jotaro says to himself.

Dio then proceeds to look over at the still shielded man. He pulls out one of the stuck knives of light, burning his hand, and throws it at the man. The knife goes straight through the barrier straight into the guard's skull. Both of the spells disappears, causing Holly to gasp.

"T-That's impossible!" She screams as her breath catches.

"Underestimating Dio is the last thing you'll ever do.." Jotaro once again whispers.

"I-It hurts so much!" The guard says not fully dead.

"How about we come to a truce?  
You leave me alone, and let me rule over this town.  
Or.  
You _**die**_ and I rule over this town." Dio proposes.

The girl backs away, loosening her grip upon the scepter.

"Cast Holy Magic: Judgement Flame!" She says and the room starts to fill up with white fire.

Multiple people get burned and/or are still burning. These light attacks aren't coming straight from the sun, so they only cause minor outside burning damage.

"I'm starting to think you're the bad guy here.  
You've come in here to kill a man, and then you proceed to burn down a building and kill civilians!"

The people grasping their wounds did acknowledge what Dio was saying, but they still cheered for the priest to win.

"So.. I guess you'll just leave your guard friend here to die?" Dio explains grinning.

"He knew what could have happened when he signed up for this.." She says looking down.

"Aww.. Is the little princess sad?  
Here, let me wipe _all_ emotion from it permanently!" Dio says lunging through the white fire and into the girl's 'safe' spot from the flames.

"Cast Magic: Ba-"

"Nope!"

Dio grabs the tool right from her hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" She says making a temper tantrum.

Dio then holds the scepter above her reach.

"F-Fine!" She says taking out a silver dagger.

"I'm not a werewolf." Dio says snapping the knife like chopsticks.

Just as Dio was about to finish off the girl, Jotaro punched Dio's hand with Star Platinum.

"Dio, I know my sentiments won't change your mind.  
But she honestly could be useful if she was kept alive." Jotaro says, surprising Holly that he could speak.

Dio hesitates.

"Fine.  
But she has to admit that I'm stronger than her!" Dio says.

"Never!  
I'd rather die than admit defeat to you!" She replies.

"This is so underwhelming. I expected at least some challenge.." Dio says crushing Holly's arm.

The girl let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"When the others hear about this, you'll-!"

"Hmm? Did I just hear you say something that is potentially useful to me?"

"..."

The flames start to engulf the area they were standing. The girl's skin starts to melt off, as she screams for help.

"I'll ask you again.  
Help me, or die." Dio says.

"I'd rather die to my own flames!" She responds.

"This is so difficult...  
Wait a minute.." Dio says remembering something.

"Did you figure something out?" Jotaro asks, disgusted that he is helping this vile man.

"The flames _can't_ kill her.  
They are part of a spell that she cast, magic here can't hurt the one who cast the spell." Dio says.

"_**!**_" She emotes.

"There's the sign.  
I actually didn't know that, I was taking a jab in the dark.  
But nothing slips past the mighty DIO!  
But you decided to expose your little lie to me instead of thinking it through." Dio says posing dramatically like he just solved a murder case.

Dio kicks the girl across the face, which stopped the flames.

"Hmm.  
Wonder why that didn't work earlier when I broke your arm." Dio ponders.

Holly, now bleeding from the nose, tries to get up. Dio swiftly plucks out one of his hairs.

"Hey Jotaro, you know exactly what I'm about to do, right?" Dio says staring back at the bird.

"You aren't!"

"Of course!"

Dio morphs his hair into a small bud and places it onto the girl's head.

"Ewww!  
What is this?!" She says trying to shake it off.

"Now, are you going to surrender?" Dio asks.

"What? I've already told you n-" Holly says before stopping.

"What is it?" Dio asks mockingly.

"Your vile ways never change, DIO.  
How dare you control another person with those buds?!" Jotaro says about to release Star Platinum.

"You've got that seal or whatever, your attacks won't work on me Jotaro." Dio responds.

"Where am I?  
My head hurts.." The girl outbursts.

"You've been ordered by me, Dio, to help me take over this town!" Dio says before bursting into laughter.

"Of course!" She says slapping herself on the face," I'm so sorry lord Dio!"

"Please, follow me to the city outpost.  
Jotaro, you too."

The both of them were dragged off with Dio.


	4. Retrieval

"Hey! You!" Dio yells.

"-Don't go anywhere, you!  
-Miss Holly has commanded us to not let anyone out of the city until.." The guards say before being interrupted by Holly.

Dio is glad that it's night time right now, wearing that cloak was annoying.

"It's okay! This is lord Dio!" She replies.

"You really are an evil scumbag, Dio.." Jotaro whispers into Dio's ear.

"Indeed." Dio replies.

"Dio?" They both say.

"Y'know?  
The rightful ruler of all the planet?" She says innocently smiling.

"Huh?"

"If you two imbeciles don't even know who our savior is, then you shall be _reminded_." She says grabbing onto her scepter.

"If you may, I'll take care of this." Dio says pushing Holly aside.

"Yes, sir!" She says backing away.

Dio then proceeds to impale both of their heads with one long stick. The bodies a second later then reanimated into zombies, bending to Dio's will.

"That was great!" Holly says totally ignoring the fact that Dio just reanimated the dead.

Dio is soaking up the praise as he tells the zombies to act as if they were still guards, and to not let anyone in or out.

"Holly, I've got some.. work.. to do..  
You head over to an inn with Jotaro here." Dio says.

Dio goes literally to town.

* * *

"What do you mean she isn't responding to your calls?" The King responds.

"I'm saying that maybe she has.. died?" The priest explains.

"No! My daughter cannot die!  
It's impossible for that to happen!  
A simple undead cannot defeat holy magic!" The King retaliates.

"I'm afraid we may have to accept the fact, my liege." The priest explains.

Boiled up anger is now filling within the King.

"I will not believe until I see!  
I want you to prove your suspicions!  
I'm going to send some of my best royal guardsmen to go check on her." The King says ushering the guards to form a search party.

"I shall equip them with holy water in case if they get a curse put apon them." The priest says exiting the room.

"..."

* * *

After a long nights work, Dio managed to turn every single citizen in the village into zombie minions.

"Why are you setting back up the guild again?" Jotaro asks.

"We need to keep the impression that we're still a functioning town.  
And plus, we can earn money through other people requesting with the guild."

"But, you're still noticed as the 'ruler' of this place..  
Your ego never ceases to grow." Jotaro says lowering his hat.

"I'll be at my mansion." Dio says walking away.

"You mean your low budget inn room?" Jotaro responds.

"Don't speak to me." Dio says throwing a rock at high speed towards Jotaro, which was caught.

"..."

* * *

"Let us pass the checkpoint!" The warrior said to the town guard.

"I'm sorry sir, but due to some passing events we cannot let you in." The guard says with a stern face.

"We have orders from the King himself to come into here!" The warrior says holding up a scroll.

"Let me think for a second." The other guard says closing up the gates more.

"That's it!" The warrior responds," Ram down this gate!"

The army of 20 start to break down the gate with their swords and brute force.

"What is going on here?" A female voice is heard from the other side of the gate.

Behind the guards appear Holly.

"Miss Holly! Your father is worried about you!  
You haven't been responding to our spell messages at all!"

"Well, you've seen me safe.  
Now you can leave back to the King." She says coldly.

"But miss! We've been ordered to bring you back as well!" The man explains.

"I cannot agree to that." She says walking back towards town.

"No!" The man yells.

"Yes." She says not even looking back.

The warriors start barging in on the gate harder as they try to get in.

"..."

"If I come with you, you will return with me as well to the capital. Am I correct?" She asks.

"Indeed!"

"Fine. But I won't enjoy it."

The gate opens to let her through and then it instantly closes again.

* * *

"Good. I expected that they would come soon. Good job improvising, Holly." Dio says talking to himself.

Dio then hears a voice from inside his head.

"Thank you for your kind support, sir! I'll do my best to bring back as much as I can!" Holly responds.

Dio then lays down onto his bed, though it wasn't comfortable. The door suddenly starts getting knocked on.

"Lord Dio, some people are gathering outside the town for trading ordeals. Should we allow them in?" The voice said.

"Indeed. We should let them in."

Footsteps are heard walking away from the room and down the hall.

"I'm quite interested in that tower of power thingy." He says as he holds out a small sheet, laying one arm behind his head.

Dio then waits drenched in thought.


	5. Boss Tower Pt I

**Spoilers ahead.**

"Town Greymorre is quite a small town indeed, father. There's only a few houses, an inn, and a pathetic guild. Though the trade deals were great." Holly rambles on.

"Holly, for the hundredth time..  
Did you kill the undead?" The King asked.

"Indeed, father." She says sulking a bit.

The King sighs as he continues a sentence.

"I'm just glad you're safe...  
But I want you to head to the cathedral before doing anything more, you may have been cursed."

"Sure." She says walking out of the room.

"..."

* * *

Dio walked over the hills and through the tall grass to get to the tower. You could either go in with a party, or you could go in alone and the boss will take pity on you.  
Dio didn't like pity for him.

"Alright! The tower is now, open!" A disembodied voice said.

The wall opened up to reveal a long dark hallway with multiple lanterns adorning it's walls. Multiple groups start to walk in, and so did Dio.  
A group of young adventurers start running ahead.

"Don't!" Another girl from another group yelled.

The walls suddenly smashed together and the group's bones were now stabbed into the walls. Guts and blood now trickled from the cracks.  
That girl almost seemed like she would puke.  
Dio proceeds to walk down the hall like the kids never existed.

"Are you serious?!  
You just saw those two get mutilated and you want to go the same path as they did?!" The groups yell.

Dio then puts a foot forward to trigger the trap, and then backed away the foot. The walls smashed and the time that the walls returned to their original state, he used to run to the other side.  
The groups looked in shock for what Dio just did, and he in turn kept on walking. Stairs awaited him at the end of the corridor, seemingly going up forever. Dio, making sure this wasn't another trap, looked back to where he came. It was still the same door, so he started climbing.

"Once I earn some sort of weapon..  
I will be slightly closer to achieving heaven.." Dio whispers to himself," What I also need is the lives of more than 36 humans who have sinned, because those who have sinned harbor a strong power within.  
There are 14 phrases that one must keep in mind:  
Spiral staircase  
Rhinoceros beetle  
Desolation Row  
Fig tart  
Rhinoceros beetle  
Via Dolorosa  
Rhinoceros beetle  
Singularity point  
Giotto  
Angel  
Hydrangea  
Rhinoceros beetle  
Singularity point  
Secret emperor  
I've engraved these words onto my Stand so I won't forget them. What is most necessary is "courage"; I must have the courage to destroy my Stand momentarily. As it disintegrates, my Stand will absorb the souls of the 36 sinners and will give birth to something utterly new.  
Whatever is born will "awaken". It will show interest in the 14 words that my trusted friend will utter... My friend will trust me and I will become his "friend".  
Lastly, I need an appropriate location. North latitude, 28 degrees, 24 minutes, West longitude 80 degrees, 36 minutes...  
I can find that somewhere in this world, right?  
I will go there and wait for the New Moon...  
That's when Heaven will come." Dio speaks to himself as he climbs and climbs and climbs.

"You're a cryptic one alright.." A voice says from seemingly all around him.

"You're the boss of this tower, correct?" Dio asks as he climbs.

"Indeed!  
And now you will be stuck on this infinite staircase, forever!" The voice says as it laughs.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!  
I've been practicing my Stand's abilities further while I was in the village!  
「Za Warudo!」" Dio yells

Time's movement began slowing down. until it hit a complete stop. Dio then starts to walk up the stairs once more, and gets to the exit door. He goes through into the door to another long hallway.  
Time has resumed.

"W-Where did you go?!" He hears from the stairwell.

Dio walks down the hall, which he was then pelted by rocks, being thrown at him using slingshot using goblins. He wastes no time at all and pulls out knives. He lets go of the knives in the direction of the creatures and every single one hit them.

"Ohhh.. There you are!" The voice says, seemingly louder.

"And hello to you too, mr or ms disembodied voice."

"Why don't you tell me all about this, 'achieving heaven' thing wile you die?" The voice says chuckling.

"For just knowing about my plans to ascend, you must die." Dio says now running down the hall.

"Riigghhttt. You're one of those big tough guys, aren't you?  
All talk, no brains?" The voice keeps cackling.

"Shut up you idiotic plebeian." Dio screams out.

Dio smashes heads together, and used his nails to scoop out hearts.

"You'll never find me though!"

"Of course I will. I'm Dio!  
My intellect and strength are far more superior to that of yours!" Dio boasts.

"Sure." The voice said mockingly.

"Every breath I take has a purpose towards my new plan, and stopping one step won't save your life." Dio responds.

The voice did not respond, for out of what reason Dio did not know.

"I'm coming."


	6. Boss Tower Pt II

This tower so far was easier than Dio expected. Where were the traps? Where was the boss? The room just kept going on forever and the goblins kept coming and coming. Dio tried to use 「Za Warudo」but it didn't work, he concluded that the staircase from earlier that was going up forever must've only worked out by using some manual spell that the boss was using. This hallway was indeed looping; probably a spell that is constantly updating the room even in stopped time. He did anything he could think of. He broke the walls, only spiders came out. He tried returning back to the door, but he was faced forward again. Even in stopped time, the same stuff happened. The only other way this is possible is the fact that someone in this building had some sort of power that could tell the movements of Dio no matter how fast, but who? Or what? It wasn't the boss, for they didn't realize that Dio had just moved through stopped time. It must be some high class guardian or object that helps out the boss.

"This room is really pissing me off." Dio yells.

"Is something wrong?  
Is the big man-baby gonna cry?" The mocking voice called out.

"「Za Warudo!」"

"I-"

Time has stopped. Dio ran, and he ran, and he ran. But to no avail. He ran back to which he came but the clouds in his head swallowed his mind. His thoughts ran rampant.

_'For nobody can defeat Dio!'_ He thought.

If he had to run, and run, and run 'till his knees refused to work no more, then he would. He spent 150 years in a coffin underwater, suffocating, he has all the patients in the world. It was quite a sticky situation, but he knew that this wouldn't be his way out! Not now! His same thoughts looped over and over again. He said over and over that he was not trapped, but it didn't help. Nobody helped.  
Time is moving once again.

"-don't think yelling is going to help you!"

The voice... It didn't move! In fact the voice didn't even realize that _Dio_ moved!  
Meaning.. That he in fact is not moving!

_'The floor!'_ He thought.

The floor was the secret. He in fact was walking on a floor with treadmill like properties! Since anything Dio touches also goes along with him in his stopped time, the treadmill kept up with him as his feet hit the floor each thump! He jumped up onto the right side wall and climbed like a spider across. Panic is heard in the voice's...  
Voice..  
The door was inching towards him, like beckoning a dog. The door opened as soon as Dio approached it.

* * *

My name is Yoshikage Kira. I'm 33 years old. My house is in the northeast section of Morioh, where all the villas are, and I am not married. I work as an employee for the Kame Yu department stores, and I get home every day by 8 PM at the latest. I don't smoke, but I occasionally drink.

I'm in bed by 11 PM, and make sure I get eight hours of sleep, no matter what. After having a glass of warm milk and doing about twenty minutes of stretches before going to bed, I usually have no problems sleeping until morning. Just like a baby, I wake up without any fatigue or stress in the morning. I was told there were no issues at my last check-up.

I'm trying to explain that I'm a person who wishes to live a very quiet life. I take care not to trouble myself with any enemies, like winning and losing, that would cause me to lose sleep at night. That is how I deal with society, and I know that is what brings me happiness. Although, if I were to fight..  
_I wouldn't lose to anyone._

But one day, my sleep was suddenly interrupted by children stomping on my arms and legs, screaming as they do. I get up to calmly scold them until I realize that I'm not in Morioh. In fact, these children had very weird ears and they were carrying traditional bows and quivers.

"Smelly human! Get out of our town!" The kids yelled.

"Y-You brats!" I quietly yell as I regain my balance and make my way up.

They draw arrows from their quiver and load it into their bows. They aim it straight at me with no remorse if I were to perish right then.

"Oh no no no no!" An elderly voice cried out.

The kids drop their bows in worry as an old lady comes over with one of her boots in her hand.

"We're sorry Mrs. Ghilneth!" They exclaim, bowing their heads before running off laughing.

"I'm so sorry for those kids, sir.  
They've had some bad experiences with Humans in the past, I hope you'll see." She says with a slight quiver in her voice that was previously overshadowed by anger.

"It's alright madam.  
I may have passed out in the road here, may I please ask which part of town I'm in?" I ask, riddled with questions.

"Of course!  
We're in the slower part of Drathor Town. Don't mind the strange name." She says pointing to her ears, which were oddly pointed at the tips with earrings.

"Not at all."

* * *

The door that was just opened released hundreds of hungry spiders.

"HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE EVEN POSSIBLE FOR NORMAL PEOPLE!?" Dio yells as he swats away tens of spiders.

"Who says that anyone at your level got past the first few floors?" The voice explains.

"I'm guessing I'm one of those rare few!" Dio says taking a mouthful of spiders.

Dio then starts to spit out the spiders and used「Za Warudo」another time. He was exhausted, but whatever was up there must be worth it. He moved his way through the endless expanse of spiders and got to another door. Once it was opened, he went inside and resumed time. Dio collapsed to the floor.

"Where are you now!?" The voice says.

Dio just got an idea. If he were to hide, then the Boss wouldn't be able to appropriately set traps. Dio then remembered these were long hallways with nowhere to hide.  
The room he was laying in was a mansion styled main room. It reminded him of the time he lived with Jonathan.

"Welcome! To my lair!" A new voice rang out.

"Who are you?" Dio asks leaning against a nearby statue.

"I'm this floor's protector!  
If you beat me, you will earn an object. AND! You will be able to travel between the ground floor to this floor and vise versa by using a special spell orb that can only be used in this tower.  
But, if I defeat _you_. Then you will leave at once and not return for at least a week!" The figure exclaims.

The person steps out into a more clear view, and Dio sees a quite fancy woman with strange objects sticking out of the top of her head. The objects switch for a second as she notices that Dio was staring.

"My my! All about looking at my body than focusing on your _'fighting'_ spirit." She mocked.

"A lovely lady like you shouldn't worry yourself about fighting me, for you should know I've already beaten you."

"You had me in the first half, I'm not gonna lie."

"Now time to face defeat!"

"Don't do anything hasty now. I know all about your teleportation spell!.  
You can't touch me without getting entangled in my vines!"

"I've fought against people like you, having protection abilities that slow down my progress. _Darn Hamon.._  
But in any case, you've severely underestimated my abilities!"

"I'll waste no time finishing you off!  
Cast Magic: Curse of Seeds!"

Hundreds of small plants started to grow from Dio's arms and legs, his energy seemed to be draining away.

"「Za Warudo!」" He yelled.

Time had stopped, but the buds growing in his arms were still draining him.

_'Why didn't I bring any weapons?'_ He asked himself.

He reached his fingers into his arms scraping out blood and anything else that came with it. The seeds fell out, disintegrating instantly. There were too many, Dio had to admit that.  
Time resumed.

"I see you've jumped to a different place, but not too far!  
Has your power already drained? How disappointing.."

She leaps forward with the leg strength of a leaping kangaroo. Dio holds his arms out straight and tries to block the incoming attack.

_'Wait. I've got_ _Za Warudo.__'_ He thought.

An invisible force punches the girl with incredible force and speed. Dio then walks forward pointing at her.

"You think that I'm going to be scared by some finger guns?" She laughs with a slight sadistic smile.

"_**Muda!**_"

The girl gets punched at the exact time Dio said his famous words.

"_**MUDA! **__**MUDA! **__**MUDA! **__**MUDA! **__**MUDA! **__**MUDA! **__**MUDA! **__**MUDA! **__**MUDA! **__**MUDA!  
**__**MUDA! **__**MUDA! **__**MUDA! **__**MUDA! **__**MUDA! **__**MUDA! **__**MUDA! **__**MUDA! **__**MUDA! **__**MUDA!**_" He yells out as the woman gets pummeled.

The seeds then started to empty the so far drained energy from Dio into her finger tips. Her injuries started to heal faster then usual. Dio takes off his cloak.

"_Ah~!_" She says as she picks up some blades out from a nearby bowl.

_'I forgot! This is her domain, she can put whatever she wants into this room, and wherever beforehand!'_ Dio thought.

"**_Hiya!_**" She yells mimicking Dio's tone.

Dio then starts to move slower.

_'I'm really starting to hate these_ _seeds!'_ He yells on the inside.

"There is nothing Dio cannot beat!" Dio implies.

"Yeah, sure."

"Space Ripper Stingy Eyes!" Dio yells.

Dio's eyes open up to excrete a very concentrated fluid. The blast cut straight through half the room, and possibly the outside. The attack took her left arm with it.

"_**!?**_" She exclaims before falling over in immense pain.

"I can't believe I used such an attack on some useless goblins that while back. Such a waste."

"What was that?!" She yells trying her best to use Dio's energy to heal her.

Dio simply pointed at his golden eyes.

"_WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?_" She asks.

"I don't know, I thought it to be cryptic." Dio answered honestly.

"B-But this in't over until one of us is on the brink!"

Dio walks over and slams her face into the concrete, smashing it until it was just a pulp.

"Okay! You win!"

"I'm not satisfied."

Dio then jabs his pinky through her head. Her body falls through the floor.

"I would like this back please." He says sucking her blood.

"Well done!" A voice said from behind.

Dio instinctively got up and threw a knife at the sound, it was parried by the girl he just battled.

"B-But how!?" He said looking back at the body, which was still there.

"Whenever we die, we get revived back in our guardian rooms!  
Here, a spell orb for traveling between the levels, and have a spell scroll!" She says holding out the two items.

Dio picked up the orb and placed it inside his pockets. The scroll however, he inspected lightly.

"You practice the words and phrases in there; in which you will be able to use a plant conjuring spell called: Curse of Seeds!  
It's that attack I used earlier." She explains.

"Uhh. Thanks?"


	7. Oi, Josuke!

The morning was peaceful and bright. The air was clean and fresh. And the water running through Josuke's hair was quite nice..

_'Wait, what water?'_

Josuke looked up from his resting place only to be found in a large cathedral, in which a bunch of priests were praising God.

"Let the lord heal thy wounds in his blessed name.  
I call out to thee, my lord, to heal this boy's wounds!  
Cast Holy Magic: Distill Water." The man says calmly.

The water rushing through Josuke's hair suddenly burst into steam, and then condensed back into water. Josuke looked at his hands to see a few cuts and bruises, only for them to disappear like if he used 「Crazy Diamond」.

"Boy, you seem to have awoken.  
Please make yourself comfortable and we'll see to it that the information you need is given." The man explains as he picked up a few towels to give to Josuke.

"Where am I?" Josuke asks straight up.

"You're in the Holy Cathedral of the Saints.  
A place where we worship our lord and savior." He says putting his hands together.

Josuke looked panicked for a second before returning back to normal.

"Is something the matter?"

Josuke lifted his fingers through his hair, only to realize that it was all messy. Josuke looked like something straight out of a horror movie for a second.

"I'm not that angry, honestly...  
Just got a little worked up there.  
I'm calm, totally calm."

The priest looked around at the surrounding for a second to realize that some benched were broken clear in half. He was surprised, but nothing they couldn't fix.

"Oi, Josuke!  
These guys make th'best bagels ever!  
I aint expected a church to make such good delectable delights!" Okuyasu says chomping on a bagel with his tongue in a twist," No offence."

"None taken, we're happy to help some descendants of The Holy One."

"The holy one?" Josuke says taking a towel and rubbing off the water in his hair.

"Yes, a long time ago The Holy One came to us during our sermon and showed us great wonders of magic!  
They had that certain aura about them that showed us that he was a part of God himself!"

"What kinds of magi_ph_ did ey do?" Okuyasu asks face stuffed.

"He was the first person to use holy magic!  
All of our healing and materials are crucially made from the descending work of them.  
They then had a child oh so long ago, and another, until there were so many that we decided that all of our highest priests should be that of those in the bloodline.  
The Holy One married the King's wife before he knew her and they conceived our most powerful helper, but then he left. The queen then married the King far later in life.  
But at some point the bloodline split off and we don't know how many people out there have powerful magic such as that. Then there's you.  
Only someone who's conceived by The Holy One can give off such powerful auras such as yours! We welcome you." He says explaining.

"I wonder why this place's ceiling is so tall?" Okuyasu says with his head in the clouds.

"Okay, maybe just _aura_ instead of auras." The priest explains.

"I'd like to know your name before we get buddy buddy, new guy." Josuke says getting up in a pose with his comb.

"Oh! I'm incredibly sorry.  
I'm one of the highest priests apart from the King's daughter, Mr. Robert Adams."

"I'm serious, why is it so tall?"

"Maybe because you haven't erased literally all of the space around us yet?  
And no, that wasn't a challenge." Josuke says looking over at Okuyasu readying 「The Hand」.

"Oho! May I see this power of yours?" The priest says lurking in closer to Okuyasu.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" Okuyasu says bringing out「The Hand」.

The priest then ushers the two to go outside with him. And so they follow. The outside was beautiful, the place was on top on a hill not too big and not too small; It was tall enough for them to see over most of the vast city, which was as large as the eye could see. A path let behind the cathedral to a very large open flat area with grass.

"This is where we train our holy magic, you may use this place for your own uses."

"Umm. What would we even use our 'abilities' for anyways?  
There's nothing but open grass." Josuke asked.

"Right, I forgot."

The priest then walked forward and said a few mumbled words. A ten foot by ten foot box appears out of thin air and a bunch of wooden mannequins started walking out of it.

"These are some training dummies."

"This seems like a job for me.  
「The Hand!」" Okuyasu yells.

The priest didn't seem to notice「The Hand」appear behind Okuyasu, but what he did next with it he did see. Okuyasu stretched out his right hand and erased the space between him and the dummies one swipe at a time; as if he was teleporting quickly through the air. The priest was amazed at the sight. Okuyasu raised his right hand and swiped it through one of the dummy's chests. The space was quickly replaced and what was left was two separate clean cut body parts.

"A-Amazing!" The priest yells to Okuyasu.

Okuyasu sucked up all the praise and walked back to where Josuke was standing.

"That was splendid!"

"You think so?"

"Indeed!"

"Oi, Josuke. Why don't ye go for a shot?" Okuyasu asks.

"Nah, I'm not feeling it."

"That's alright, we can ask you about it later." The priest says walking away.

"..."

"Okuyasu.. Doesn't this seem a little suspicious.  
I mean, they're letting complete strangers into their inner circle."

"Cheer up Josuke! They're givin' us free bagels!" Okuyasu says walking back to the building.

"..."

* * *

"Mind if I ask for some sort of map?" I ask the old lady.

"Sure thing." She says walking down the street," It's back at my home. I was walking home as I saw you, so this works out."

"Sorry to be a hindrance."

As we walked and rarely talked, people stared at me as if I was the odd one out in this place. All of them seemed to refer to me as 'Human' so that probably means that whomever these people are, they're not human as far as I know.

"Here we are." She says grabbing out some keys.

I then notice something, everything around us had an overshadow. I look up and see large trees obstructing the sunlight slightly. In fact, her house was built on the side of a tree quite high up. What a strange place to be. There were grassy bridges linking between each tree, and each tree had a separate house with it.  
The old lady started to climb up some stairs to the top. Once we got there, the world below us looked much smaller.

"Here we go, I'll go fetch you a map."

The old lady went inside and invited me in for some tea while she's at it. This would be the ideal place to live, but I've been getting too many stares. At least nobody here knows who I was before I got here.

"Here, sit down my friend. I'll explain a bit of things to you."

I bow politely to the woman and sat down on a couch.

"This town's people don't like humans, you've seen what they would do to you. So I'll explain why, since you lack some understanding.  
The kingdom to our East/South-East is made up entirely of humans. Anyone who dares be any other species besides domesticated animals will be executed.  
The demi-human races cheered, and so did we along side them. For at that time they only said that they'd be taking care of a new law, that would put in place no slaves in the human country. But they took it to a direction we did not expect, and murdered hundreds of millions of captured slaves in the cities, until there were no beings apart from humans in there left. Most of these slaves were parents, children, cousin's father two times removed, et cetera.  
My mother was one of them. You can see that I'm old, meaning that this law was put in place about 60 years ago or more. It's getting fuzzy.  
The church is the one who executed them, publicly. They would drown them, skin them, burn them, hang them, whip them, and the list goes on and on.  
The vampire race was almost put onto the brink of existence, but they managed to hide out in caves rarely coming out during the night. But their numbers dwindled, along with most other races.  
Our kingdom here was made entirely by elves. And because of the new massacre in those cities, we also banned any humans that dared to enter our villages to prevent more bloodshed. But we did not kill them, for if we did, we'd be no better than them. But now you're here, I don't know how, but you are. No matter what I would say to the authorities, I will not change their minds about throwing you out of the country.  
Take this map, and leave this place. Our quiet town doesn't need such drama. I'm sorry for the rudeness." She explains.

"..."

_'That was a lot to take in.. _  
_Elves? _  
_I wonder what kinds of hands these other people would have..' _I thought.

She hands me a map and tells me to go.

"This is quite a small and relaxing town you have here. I may want to settle down here.  
I will stay in this village until the guards or whatever you use come for me." I imply walking out of the house.

I heard no reply except a small chuckle and rocking in a chair.


	8. Barnaby The Unconscious

_'I expected her to die, disappear, any other word for someone perishing._  
_But she has some spell, curse, item or other that allows the dead to be hooked back to the land of the living!  
This is a real problem if I want to rule this pathetic world.'_ Dio thinks.

Dio rolls up the scroll and holds it tight.

"Where does this power originate from?  
Who or what revives you." Dio asks.

"The boss. She has the ability to revive any guardian as long as we are in the tower.  
But we can't say the same for her. When she dies, she presumably stays dead." She replies.

"I see. And if she dies, then what happens to the tower?"

"It will crumble to dust, and if we die we stay dead." She replies with no emotion coming off of her face.

"Spring! Why are you giving the enemy details?" The disembodied voice cried out.

"This is common knowledge, boss." She replied.

The voice did not respond.

"I shall get going. You said that if I used this spell written in this scroll I will be able to transverse floors up to here?" Dio asked.

"Indeed."

Dio then mumbled a few words from the scroll and he disappeared.

* * *

Jotaro was hanging around the newly rebuilt guild room. Multiple people came over to him to try to stroke his wings, but he flew away from them each time.  
He didn't want to help Dio, in fact right at this very moment he was trying to figure a way to kill him by bypassing the seal that was put onto him. But there was no avail, even thinking in great details about murdering him was prevented. He simply forgot the whole imaginary path he was going along.

_'Dio..__'_ Jotaro said to himself.

All of his rage was bottling up, but there was no conceivable way to release it. He was truly trapped.  
Nobody in the whole world could understand the kind of fear and rage mix that Jotaro has inside of him right now.

"Hey! Look at the cool bird this place has.  
At least this slacking town we've come across has some sort of good side." A man in a pure white suit and black outlines says.

_'Who is this guy?'_

As if the guy answered Jotaro's question, he replied.

"I'm Lord Alexandrian Barnaby. If you can get it through your thick bird-brain." The man replies knocking on Jotaro's skull.

_'This guy is probably the arrogant type.  
__I had「Star Platinum」check his pockets as he approached me.  
__He has a handkerchief in his front left breast pocket, and a switchblade looking object in his back right pants pocket.'_ Jotaro explained to himself.

The man that was standing next to Barnaby seemed to be a butler of a sort.

"Sir, we came here to exact some relations with the city administrator." The butler reminded Barnaby.

Barnaby walked over to the desk and asked the woman behind it for directions to find this 'administrator' person.

"Oh! You mean Lord Dio?"

"Lord, mayor, doesn't matter what you call him.  
As long as I'm meeting the person in the position of power, I'm fine."

"He's currently off on a tower run." She responds.

"So we have to wait another day in this-!?" He says before realizing that he was just yelling.

"He should be back later today or tomorrow.  
He promised as much."

"Promise is just a word, not many people have returned from boss towers alive.  
Who's the one who'd take their place if he didn't come back?"

The woman pondered for second.

"I really doubt that Dio wouldn't return..  
But if we had to choose someone to take his place as ruler, it would be Jotaro." She says pointing over at the bird.

"_**!?**_" They both express.

_'Yare yare..'_ He thinks.

"You'd leave the safety of the whole city up to a single crow?!" Barnaby yells.

The butler goes over to the crow and ushers Jotaro to climb onto his fingers. Jotaro refuses to jump on, and instead flies onto the desk.

"See?! It's not even trained!" Barnaby yells.

"I don't need to be trained." Jotaro says lowering his bird hat.

The two's faces turned pale.

"Sirs, do you need to sit down or something?" The woman asks.

* * *

Dio had just arrived into town, about 30 minutes after the confrontation with Barnaby and Jotaro. When Dio walked into the guild building looking for Jotaro, he spotted a man in a white suit fainted on a row of chairs. A butler figure is looming above the other guy.

"What happened while I was gone?" Dio asked Jotaro.

"He came in looking for you." Jotaro says vaguely.

"Oh! I figure you're Lord Dio?  
We've come here looking for the mayoral figure of this town." The butler explains.

"And why is that?" Dio asks.

"We're repossessing this city." He responds.

"Huh?"


	9. Hero's Union

**Sorry it's been a while.**

"Repossessing?  
Are you serious?" Dio asks.

"Well, maybe we misspoke."

The people around us sigh in relief.

"We're actually going to demolish the houses and use this place for a military operations base." The butler clears up.

The people start to murmur in worry.

"What is the reason for this? And are you even allowed to demolish this place?" Jotaro asks in suspicion.

"We've been noticed that on of our opposing nations has decided to fortify their army's defenses. Meaning they may be planning on attacking us.  
The King himself ordered a few nobles to head by the outer villages. Also known as your pathetically small town." The butler explains.

"What if we refuse?" Dio said halfheartedly.

"You don't get to have that choice. King's orders are final, without challenge.  
We simply came here to warn the mayor of the upcoming demolition so that he could evacuate everyone."

"..."

The people around them were watching in anticipation. The butler started to walk away from the conversation to go grab the noble.

_"I refuse." _Dio whispered.

"Hmm? Did you say something sir?" The butler responded to the quiet spoken words.

"I refuse.  
I worked way too hard to get to this position just to be overthrown by some man I've never battled or even met." Dio says.

"Sir. You have no choice." The butler says slapping Barnaby across the face.

Barnaby awakes in a slight cold sweat. He looks around at all the riffraff moving about the area. He huffs and gets up from the furniture.

"We shall be taking our leave." Barnaby says shaking a little.

The two exit the building with haste. People start to return to what they were doing before.

"I'll be right back." Dio says also walking out of the building with strut.

"Yup, he's going to murder those two." Jotaro says out loud disgusted at Dio's actions.

* * *

"Oi, Josuke!  
They've got donuts too!" Okuyasu yells out in the middle of a sermon.

"You already told me that about 6 times already Okuyasu.  
And every. single. time. You say _OI JOSUKE!_" Josuke responds in an annoyed tone.

A priest wearing simpler holy like clothes ushered for the two to come with her outside. They both start to follow closely behind. They walked down the halls and long corridors and eventually got to a large open room with a light blue circular pattern on the floor.

"This is the teleportation room. We will be leading you two to the Hero's Union." She explains.

"The Hero's Union?  
Is that something different from what you described to us as the 'Guild'?" Josuke asked.

"Anyone who wants to help protect cities and villages all across the world can sign up with the Hero's guild. Different ranks give you different summons of jobs.  
This is entirely optional. But if you want to help protect people and earn rewards while doing so, you may sign up at the main building."

Okuyasu pulls Josuke aside to talk.

"Bro, if we sign up for this Hero business then we can become famous!  
And we can expect for some smoking hot babes to find us along the way!" Okuyasu whispers loudly into Josuke's ear.

"...  
Fine, I feel like we owe these people at least something for all our trouble." He replies.

They turn back towards the smiling lady. She points over to the center and says that if they simple ask the teleporter where they want to go, then it will bring them there.

"How will we get back though?" Okuyasu says using his brain for once in his life.

"...  
I guess you'll walk!" She says pushing the two towards the center of the room.

They walk over to the middle of the room and awkwardly shout together: "To the Hero's Union!"

* * *

"Remind me again how building an Egyptian style pyramid is supposed to help us or even you in any way shape or form?" Jotaro says tipping down his bird hat.

"I must build something do magnificent that it practically speaks out 'Lord Dio is the best!'" Dio responds posing with his hands on his hips.

"Yare Yare Daze.."

Dio then point in seemingly random directions and the people around him somehow understand exactly what he's trying to signal. Some of the other travelers, adventurers, and traders seemed confused on the whole ordeal and kept pestering the townsfolk about it, to no avail.  
But later at night, a special group of four make their way into town. At this time, Dio takes off his cloak at his inn room. Dio is then alerted by a knock at the door.

"Lord Dio, it seems like some group of adventurers have come to speak with you." A female voice says from the other side.

"I'll get to it."

_'What do these imbeciles want with me now?'_ Dio asks himself groaning.

Dio heads out of his room and down the stairs to the main hall, which was also a tavern. The four most obviously out of place people are standing at the furthest table in the corner. The team seems to be laughing, but unnerved about something. Dio walks over to the area and sits down at the only open seat.  
The group consisted of what seemed to be a male brawler with fire red hair. A female cleric, which had long snow white hair and pure white clothing head to toe, but was completely flat. A blue haired female mage, who had her wand wrapped around her arm like a snake's long body. Unlike her compatriot, she was loaded. And a green haired male druid, the hair unlike everyone else's, seemed to be dyed that color. They all held tin level guild badges and an unknown shield badge with a 3 on each of their shirts.  
This seemed like the most anime protagonistic group of people he'd ever met apart from Jotaro's squad.

"And here he is." The snow girl snarled and looked to her group. They all look over at Dio.

"How are we going to approach this situation.." The druid said to himself.

"How about introductions. I've heard your name 'Lord Dio' way too often to forget. But you haven't heard our names yet.  
I'm Elio. This here is my best friend since birth, Forrest. The shy mage here is Delta. The ice hearted one is Iris." The red head explains.

"And why have you called me? I was about to turn in for the night." Dio asked.

"We've all come from this very town when we were little, when we found out that this was so, we decided to band a party together. The guild leader here was like a father to us and was also the leader of sorts of this town. But when we got a job at the capital to exterminate some goblins, we got some information along the way that our hometown has fallen under new.. management." Iris says glaring at Dio.

"..."

"That in itself isn't troubling, but the fact that you're building some massive structure that the people that we know and love would never agree to do!" The hardhearted one goes on.

"...  
What I do is up to me to make public. This conversation needn't go any further." Dio says standing back up.

"Stay right there, we have more questions. Such as why a high priestess came over just a few days ago and suddenly portrayed a different personality." Elio questions.

"This conversation is over." Dio says walking away.

"But we-" Elio tries to push forward, before abruptly interrupted by Dio.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd sit down like good puppies." Dio says cuffing his face with his hands, posing in a backwards lean.

Dio then appeared to let off a very scary and intimidating aura about him. The team then quivered in fear for a seemingly nonexistent reason.  
Iris then throws a half empty bottle of whiskey at Dio, which smashes instantly. But it didn't hit Dio per say, it instead hit Delta across the forehead. The shattered glass cut across everyone's open palms and face.

"W-Why would you do that Iris?!" Forrest yells.

"I didn't-  
I meant to-  
I'm sure I threw it at his face!" She says defensively pointing at Dio.

Dio then walked off outside.

"I thought he was going to turn in for the night?" Delta points out holding her head.

"Let's follow him." Elio suggests.


	10. Your Lives Mean Nothing

_'If only I had one of Enyaba's Stand arrows. I'd take over this pathetic world with「Za Warudo」faster that way._  
_But for now I guess I'll have to waste my time budding each person I want to fall under my rule.'_ Dio thinks to himself for no apparent reason.

Dio walked along the dirty cobblestone roads for a while as they twisted and turned. He obviously felt that two, no three, maybe even four people are following him from behind. He approached the in progress structure and signaled his fingers for someone to come to him. A large muscular man approached Dio.

"What is it, Lord Dio?"

"Make sure to not let anybody in except me, got it?" Dio says menacingly.

"Of course!" The man replied.

Dio walks past the man and continues into the unfinished building. The stone walls were still being outlined and the night sky could clearly be seen above. Dio senses that the four adventurers have already found their way into the currently desolate open area.  
Dio sighs.

"Ah least put up a good fight.." Dio says loud enough for everyone to hear.

Dio pulls out two handfuls of knives for each hand.

"It's time you all die in a way for nobody to remember you!" Dio yells throwing knives all around the open dirt area. One of these knives hits an object with a distinctive slice, followed by sounds of pain.

"He saw through your cloaking magic!" Elio says to Forrest.

Forrest's arm then starts to bleed out as the cloak dissipates. This is just getting annoying to Dio. Every time someone tries to challenge him, he easily defeats them and gets almost nothing out of it. Though it was in his plans all along for them to follow him along, he just thinks it's a waste of time.

"We can sense when true evil is afoot! We will strike you down in the name of the Hero's Union!" Iris yells.

"Please.. This is a big waste of time.  
Only a pride undying and passes down between generations came even close to defeating me! Yet they were bested in the end by my power!" Dio boasted.

"Generations? As in plural?" The mage spoke up noticing Dio's chosen word choice.

"So that's why we were unnerved!  
He's probably an undead!" Forrest says gripping his arm.

Dio leans back posing once more.

"It took you _that_ long?" He says.

"We'll end this!" They say in unison.

These were the most idiotic people apart from Jotaro's gang to actually challenge him.  
Elio runs up with his fists literally on fire and goes to hit Dio. He didn't bother to dodge or catch the attack, so Dio let the attack hit him. The attack surprising to Dio, actually sent him flying pretty far back. Blood dripped from the creases in his clothing as Dio lands upright.

"He's a tough one alright." Elio says confidently.

"Let me in on the action!  
Cast Magic: Heal Minor Wounds.  
Cast Magic: Chain of Pain!" The druid yells as his wounds heal.

A large floating ball and chain appear at his side. The man launches at Dio with incredible speed.

_'I don't know why, but I keep comparing these people to Jotaro's gang.  
__They seem to have some sort of boost in power compared to the rest of the people I've fought before.' _Dio thought.

Dio holds out his hands expecting a full on attack upon him. Right as Forrest was about to hit Dio, he stopped abruptly and swung the ball and chain at Dio's legs. Dio tried to block the incoming attack, but it indeed hit him.

_'Yup! These people are **very** strong!_  
_Well, stronger than I expected.'_ Dio thought.

All of the group together then lunged towards Dio, drawing their weapons.  
The ice girl summoned a spear into her hands and launched it at Dio. Which was prepared for and quickly parried.

"Why try? If you just used your brains even once, you'd realize you have no chance on defeating the mighty Dio!"

Even in this situation, Dio still holds onto his ego.  
The group then all drew short swords and dueled with Dio's bare hands. His bands seemed like metal as each and every blow was quickly blocked. Magic flew in through the air around the area, burning Dio's skin.

_'It seems like lots of humans here have anti-undead spells of a sort. I'll have to remember that.'_ Dio said noticing that the flames didn't hurt the other group members.

"We'll defeat you if it's our last breath!" They all yell in unison.

"Cut it with the blasphemy of a hero's act! You've got no chance against the future ruler of this world!" Dio said posing backs wards and forwards at the same time.

"You cut it out with the self centered antagonistic ruler act!" Iris yells back, throwing another javelin.

The ice pierced through Dio's right arm socket, making blood drain out of the hole.

"Oho! Ice attacks are we? I'll have a try at that as well!" Dio yells trying to remember his condensation attack.

Dio then dug up the floor and formed sharp icicles on all sides and hurled them at the group at high speeds.

"An undead that can use ice magic?!" The frost girl responded slicing some rocks in half with her sword.

"Come at me!「Za Warudo」will finish you off easily!" Dio cockily let slip.

"You will kill us by using the planet?" Elio says disappointed.

"I think he means using plant or earth magic." Forrest explains.

"Double whammy!「Za Warudo」is the ultimate Stand!  
With just a single breath, I could doughnut you!" Dio says explaining his Stand for some reason.

"And why are you telling us this?" The mage said throwing mater bullets at Dio.

"I'm so bored of people going in without expecting anything. I want you to be _afraid_, child.  
I want you to realize that if you shot me wrong, your bones would end up being an accessory!"

The group gets slightly intimidated by Dio's words.

"No one can escape the fate that was chosen for them.  
All that remains is the end, where you will all perish.  
Eternal greatness only exists within myself.  
Sing a song of sorrow in a world where time has vanished." Dio says quoting Diavolo.

Those singular lines sent shivers up everyone's spines, even the heart that was previously made of stone-cold ice.

"「Za Warudo!」" Dio shouts, stopping time.

"Nobody has ever escaped alive when I have used this special ability. Besides a certain bird I know. But that doesn't matter.  
What matters now is that you are now in two pieces." Dio says pointing at the ice witch," You hurt my precious body. It will be fulfilling knowing that the one who caused these wounds is the one to heal them back."

Dio plunged his hands into her abdomen and drained her of every last drop she had.

"You don't even realize that you are already dead. Or perhaps you do, and you'll just forget the minute I escape from the world of stopped time.  
These facts do not matter to me. As long as you have died, your worthless life has been used for a better future.  
Time has begun once again."

Time resumes and guts fly across the floor even hundreds of meters away, even still, she is losing more and more blood.

"Humans here are so resistant. So annoying."

"You flung her inside out! What did you do!?" Delta screams crying a little.

"It's simple, I used my ultimate attack. But it yet has gotten to be perfect I may say.  
I needed to gain back the lost blood she took from my arm."

"You're a monster among monsters!" Elio yells.

"And so what? This should be a world where only the strong shall live, and the weak shall be fed on by those better than them!  
This is why only Dio should be this world's rightful ruler!" He boasts holding no remorse or pity for the girl he just blasted.

Dio launched forward going for his next meal, which was blocked by a magic shield.

"Hmm. This is a quite familiar spell. I wonder where I saw it before.." Dio says digging his hands through the raw barrier," Oh! That's right! I plied my way into one of these with another person's magic!"

"He's too powerful! We need to retreat and get Iris to someplace so she can heal!" Forrest yelled ushering Delta to retrieve Iris.

"Now, you on the other hand will die for nothing except the sole purpose of fulfilling my desires." Dio says pointing at Forrest making a circular motion.

"I will not let you fight this battle on your own, Forrest! I'll help you t-" Elio tried to explain before being interrupted by Forrest.

"Cast Magic: Forced Push!"

The druid pushed Elio far back towards Delta, who's caring for Iris' wounds with healing magic and potions.

"Forrest I-I can't! You're-"

"No! I've made my decision, escape while you can!" Forrest screeched with tears running down his face.

Elio started to weep and ran off with the rest of the team.

"Their futile attempt to warn the rest of society will be met with failure, I can already see it.  
As for you, your breath is steady. You have no feelings of holding back against someone who you know you can't beat.  
And what would you get out of this experience? Holding me back for a few seconds? Pathetic.  
However, your bravery has shown no boundaries so far and I admire that.  
Take a step forwards, and you meet your doom. Take a step back, and surrender your ever growing loyalty to me." Dio says seemingly sparing Forrest.

Forrest spits onto the ground passing his sword from hand to hand with a determined expression.

"As if, I'd never surrender to an oaf like you, Dio." He replies taking a step forward. Or was it a step back?

"**_?!_**" His faced showed as he somehow moved further away from Dio.

"By taking a step back, you have pledged your soul to me." Dio says approaching Forrest.

_'Did I really just take a step back? No. It must've been this「Za Warudo」he was talking about.'_ Forrest thought

Dio's hair emitted a small bright light from behind for no reason, and proceeded to turn into snake like creatures.  
Dio attached a bud.


	11. In The Papers

Dio had been thinking in his inn room alone, wondering how to better his chances of taking over the world. As you do.

_'I've budded everyone in town instead of turning them into zombies because of the fact they need to stay out in the sun without attracting suspicion of an entire town that wears cloaks during the day, alerting the presence of another group of priests.. But they are still incredibly weak, and my temple would be finished in no time if they were turned into undead.. Why is this so complicated! This world is too powerful to be underestimated, I learned that from my interaction with that adventurer group yesterday..' _Dio thought.

Dio turned his head over to his bed and spies today's newspaper. At least that's one thing that is universal to have.

**"Is the King friend, or foe?" **The headliner said.

"Now what is this? Dio said out loud.

**"King John Henry LI has ushered an attack on one of his own towns, stating that his daughter has portrayed a different personality and outlook on undead after her visit to this town. But growing suspicions are now of late if this statement is accurate. He is launching an army of over 1000 armed soldiers to this town to simply 'check it out'. The people are wondering if this is an attack on a revolting village, or launching a war between the neighboring country right across the border nearby this village. In either case, nobody is happy with the decision as it has taken somehow about ****155000 gold to supply and feed the soldiers. What kind of heat are these guys packing? We-"**

Dio stopped reading the section of the paper and let a cold sweat fall down his face.

_'I can handle defeating 1000 soldiers, but I'm more worried about them finding out about the secret of the town.' _He thought.

Dio then read another headline: **"More Holy Descendants?"**

_'That doesn't seem good, and it also seems interesting so I'll read more.'_

**"Two new special members of the Hero's Union have been introduced by one of the high priests, Jeremiah, and have revealed they may be descendants of The Holy One! Josuke Higashikata and Okuyasu Nijimura are their names and saving people is their new game!"**

_'Josuke.. Hmm?' _Dio says pondering,_' I'll keep that in mind.'_

The empirical vampire man gets up and walks outside the room.

* * *

The hot baths here are quite nice. They're separated by male and female and a big smooth, stone wall. I expected a savage look for these elves, but they've got some class to them. People keep giving me the stink eye though, as expected of me being a totally different species than them. After I get out of the water I dry out and make sure that my purple designer suit wasn't damaged or wet. I also realized that I was back in my old body, blonde hair and all. It was comfortable to say the least.  
When I got back outside I was berated with shoes and chanclas.

"Go back to where you came from you scum!" They all started to chant.

"And why would I do that? I simply want to have a peaceful life here.  
Yet you all are begging for me to leave, and why is that? I haven't shown any hostility as far as you know." A say taking in the hits.

Dirt smeared my coat and pants and the harassment kept on going until I had to run away as I saw the guards. It was pretty obvious who the guards were as they were really muscular, armored, half naked men and women with bow and arrows the size of their bodies.  
I hole up in a small dirt cave with an overhang of plants. I felt a small scratch on my face and hands. My hands.. My fingernails have grown twice the size they were before. Lady Luck is on my side today apparently.  
I look out and spy one of the guards with her bow armed and ready to kill on sight. So am I.

"Killer Queen: Sheer Heart Attack." I whisper to myself in my hiding hole.

"What what that?" The lady says turning around. She slowly approaches the hole in which I resided, until..

"OVER HERE!" A voice is heard from behind her.

"Hmm? Where is that voice coming from?"

She doesn't seem to notice Killer Queen's secondary ability: Sheer Heart Attack. Meaning she isn't a Stand user, but can still hear it. I'll keep that in mind.  
The bomb gets ever so closer to her, and then rolls up her foot.

"Agh! There's something on me! B-But I can't see anything!" She yells.

I make a hand gesture, along with Killer Queen, that resembles a small bomb detonator. I click down on my hand and the woman explodes, leaving behind no trace besides an extremely clean cut hand.

"Ah, my lady. Please follow me to my hiding so that we shall spend some time together." I say picking up the hand, leading us back into the hole.

* * *

"Sooo, uhh..  
Why did we have to join this Union thing again?"

"So we can be famous bro! Look, in the papers it says OUR names here!" Okuyasu responds.

"Oh sh- Really?!" Josuke says snatching the news out from his friend's hands.

"Really really!" He responds happily.

"Just from being a Level 3 in less than a day?"

"Yes! And also the fact that we're some sort of god-like descendants or something."

The two fawn over their names in the newspaper until their mouths drool.  
Where are they? You ask. They're in the great hall of the Union. Basically a big white and tinted blue building with lots of people in it's main chamber, where they were now. This chamber is almost full, benches are taken and the front desks are followed by a long line; despite the fact that this one room is as big as the main entrance area of a train station. Multiple corridors lead off to separate rooms for use on conferences or used as living quarters. Elevators are constantly running near the far back to lead up to different levels of the building. Different levels can only be authorized to certain levels, the place that Josuke and Okuyasu are on is the main floor, better known as floor one. The higher you go up, the harder each duty gets, and the more praise follows.  
The Hero's Union has 10 different ranks. There's the level ones, the common adventurers who also want to help people in their past times. Level twos, who are adventurers well known in small villages in remote places for doing certain actions. Level threes, who are athletes and slightly strong magic users, level three and up until level eight usually includes parties and groups of two or more. Level four include adventurers who have proved their worth in a battle against someone or something of their same caliber and won; basically a better known version of level three. Level five is almost impossible to reach by normal adventurers. You'd have to at least know a bit of two classes of your choice (Josuke and Okuyasu have yet to know about the specifics of classes). This is difficult because most people like to stay in their comfort zone of just one class. Level six are people who have mastered both of their respectable classes. Level eight is the most anyone normal has ever climbed up to. This level includes mastering of two classes and knowing partially something of a third or fourth class. Level nines are usually people who were born with a bloodline of extreme power, or people who have shown extreme courage or power from the minute they joined. Level ten has only been obtained by five people, each of their names, faces, and powers are mystery to everyone except Royals and Bosses. And these two have landed at level three.  
The minute they were told all of this information, Okuyasu was too dumb to understand and Josuke's brain almost fried.

_"You two have both portrayed the experience of a level five, but we had to put you at level 3 because you haven't shown your strength in a recorded battle or test. Any sort of experience that have shown you defeated someone else of your caliber or higher hasn't been shown yet."_ Josuke remembered.

"Hey, let's go out fer some bagels, eh?" Okuyasu suggests.

"What's with you and bagels all of a sudden? Do you now have some sort of fetish?" Josuke responds.

"No, I just saw this paper thingy here saying that a bagel shop was being mugged. It'z so useful that these scrolls show cases in real time." He responds.

"Alright baseball head, let's go."

The two had learned that by accepting a job, you are then teleported to the entrance of the town that it was requested in.

"And we're off!" Okuyasu says being engulfed in a bright light.


	12. A Loaf For Thee

"Sir Dio, the center room has almost been finished. After that, we'll go onto the other ground floor rooms and make our way upstairs." The head worker explains.

"Good. Make it twisty and complicated, so that unless the person getting in is me, they will be trapped in the maze." Dio responds, scheming his plans.

"Yare yare... The last time I saw you in a mansion/house/temple you sent Vanilla Ice and D'arby after us.  
And speaking from a logical point of view, shouldn't we prepare for a big fight coming along?" Jotaro the bird says gripping his hat.

"If we put up guard, then they'll know for sure that something happened here. If we play it cool like nothing ever happened, then nothing but bad reputation will fall apon them. After all, what kind of King murders an entire village over a hunch?" Dio snarks back to Jotaro.

Jotaro stays quiet.

"Dio, we've just got word from the vampire guards at the front checkpoint that the army is approaching."

_'I totally forgot that I turned those two. Their suits must've protected them against the sun.. Or something..' _Dio thought.

"Right now? In the middle of broad daylight?" Dio asks.

"Indeed." The guard responds.

"I'm going out to the gate, stay here and if they come in, then evacuate." Dio says concerning a human for the first time in one hundred years.

"Sir, at least bring Jotaro with you, we're still worried about your safety." The workers says handing over the smol birb.

"Fine."

* * *

"Don't any of ya move! I've got a knife!" The two adventurers hear from inside the bagel shop.

They were both panting, but they made it. The inside of the store had only a few people in it, which included one cashier and two civilians. One of the civilians tried to run outside but was noticed and the man threw his knife at her. The weapon shot straight through the civilian's leg, and was retracted back to him using a chain in which was attached to the handle. The robber notices the two standing outside the store.

"Hey 'ou! Get in 'er and get on da floor, or der'll be consequencez!" The man ushers the two to do.

"Good thing that's exactly what we were planning to do." Josuke says.

"The scroll thingy didn't say whether to keep him alive, correct?" Okuyasu asked Josuke. In which they looked each other in the eyes and stared back to the man.

**_ゴゴゴゴゴ_**

"On secon' thought, stayz far away!" He says gripping his knife.

Josuke looks over to Okuyasu, and nods his head.

"「The Hand!」" Okuyasu yells as an invisible creature appears behind him, erasing the space between the group.

The sudden change in location caught the robber off guard and Josuke called out Crazy Diamond. The man regained confidence and swung the knife around like a propeller blade using the chain.

"**_Dora!_**" Josuke battle cries.

Crazy Diamond punches straight into the swinging knife and man, making a hole through him. The man lunges backwards and tries to get up and swing his chain, and then he noticed that his wounds were completely healed. The knife, however, was stuck inside the newly healed stomach. The man yells and screams at the immeasurable pain he is experiencing, he collapses onto the floor. Josuke goes over to the injured civilian, who is rolling around bleeding on the street.

"Woah woah! Calm down, m'am. You're completely fine!" Josuke tries to consult.

"What do you mean, fine?! I've got a hole in my.. leg.." She looks down to, sure enough, see that her leg is back to normal.

"See? Now you can run along while we take care of this man."

The woman runs away in a frenzy.

"Thank you so much, heroes! I made that call hoping that they wouldn't just ignore me this time." The cashier says, fiddling with his grey-ish beard.

"Ignore you'z? Isn't there like, a bajillion different adventurers?" Okuyasu asks.

"Usually, adventurers go for more... outgoing cases. Such as fighting monsters, or saving a foreign princess mumbo jumbo. They always see these robberies and muggings as too simple for their liking, and so our country is filled to the brim with robbers and murderers. Some people actually make it their job to rob people and give it to the poor." He explains.

"That seems downright sad." Josuke says trying to pick up some dropped loafs of bread from the floor.

"Indeed. Being a hero isn't supposed to be about getting recognition. It's about SAVING people. But many have forgotten that philosophy. It's all about the money and fame nowadays.."

"I'm so sorry to hear this. I totally agree with that." Josuke tries to help to situation.

The other civilian starts to walk out.

"Since you're the only one that seems to care about us small businesses, come back here for a complementary loaf some time."

"Thank you, sir." Okuyasu bows politely.

"Not a problem."

* * *

The army of a thousand looms beyond to horizon. It's general, Zarkoff, has approached the gate. Dio waits for the general with the sun beating down on the cloak that protects him.

"Surrender yourself to the King and we may just let you live!" The general announces on horseback.

"And why would I do that? I haven't done anything wrong."

"You have murdered Noble Barnaby! And you have cast a spell apon the King's lovely daughter!"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"Surrender or we will destroy this here village!"

"You're bluffing."

The general proceeded to charge at Dio, with a spear ready.

"Okay okay! I'll come with you!"

_'I can't let my true intentions get out, and this arresting thing may actually be good for me.'_

"So I'll be arrested and brought to the capital, correct?"

"Yare yare.. what are you doing now, Dio.." Jotaro mutters under his breath.

"Indeed, you shall be locked up for trial."

...  
"I accept."

_**-?!-**_ Jotaro remarks.

_'Is Dio actually giving up?!' _Jotaro thinks.

A small smirk is seen for a second on Dio's face.

"Oh my strong and handsome captors have come to lock me away! Oh the humanity!" Dio says spinning around in circles.

_'What the hell is wrong with this guy?! He acts suddenly like he's on forty pounds of crack!'_

The general brings out some handcuffs and places Dio's hands behind his back. Despite his size, Dio was actually easily forced onto horseback. Jotaro thought it would be a VERY bad idea to leave Dio alone in this state and mind, so he perched on Dio's shoulders.

"To the capital!" The General orders.


	13. Noisy Neighbors

"Bro, I heard they were selling some new charms and curses at the spell casting fair over at the east part of the capital." A warrior says to another.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up bro, I'm sad that we didn't get to use the you-know-what on this guy." The other guard says hitting Dio's back slightly.

Dio was currently gagged and chained to the horse that the second guard was riding, being dragged from behind. But little did they know that the bird that has been following them is actually sentient.  
By this point in time, it has taken about a week to reach the capital. Dio took mental notes on the areas that they passed apon the way, as his town was on the edge of the country and the capital is near the center.

"We're here.." The guard that was dragging Dio explains, pointing to the large wall.

The sun was bright, but luckily Dio still had his cloak.  
The general moved up to the large wall and said a few magic words, which opened the walls like a grand door.

"Escort the prisoner to the dungeon!" The general turned back and said.

Dio was dragged behind the horse, seemingly scheming.

* * *

"That last job we did was quite difficult.. It wasn't easy getting that mutated cat creature out of that tree." Josuke said sitting down on his bed.

From the last time we saw out heroes, they were just finished with the bread store robbery. Now they got a room on the 3rd floor of the Union and a week has passed. One of their neighbors keeps playing really loud rock/funk music, so it was hard to fall asleep. When they tried to interrogate them about it, they simply were threatened and told that they were from some sort of mafia. Their outfits and hairstyles almost rivaled the two heroes.  
At this point in time, the neighbors are starting to blast music again.

"That's it! I'm tired of their BS excuses!  
Josuke.. If anything goes wrong.. Assume I've gone the way of the dodo." Okuyasu says readying his stand.

Okuyasu leaves the room in a hurry with a tear on his face with Josuke following close behind, telling him not to go. Okuyasu didn't let up his opinion, and so he arrogantly went up and knocked on their neighbor's door.  
The door swung open with a young looking male with an orange cloth covering his dark black messy hair. He had a quite childish look, with the exception of his tank top showing his muscles. He had a short skirt around his waist, arm bands, and had some headphones on. The headphones weren't plugged into anything.

"Oi! We told ya to keep 'er down!" Okuyasu says preparing to hit this child with his stand.

"And we told YOU to stop slamming your door every single time!" The kid responds.

The two go back and forth until the kid brings out a switchblade.

"Woah woah woah!" Josuke says surprised.

"Don't worry, Josuke. I've got this.  
「The Hand!」" Okuyasu yells as his Stand materializes behind him.

The kid is taken back by the sudden being formed behind this baseball faced man.

"That's a Stand!" The kid yells pointing directly at「The Hand」.

"Did someone say Stand?" A voice from inside the room says.

Another person with straight cut black bangs and an all white suit with zippers places all around their body comes out from the doorway. He then ushered another person in the room to come out. This person looks about like a teenager and has golden curls bundled up as his hair, and an open chest on his purple suit. Yet another person comes out to see what's happening, which was another teen like figure with a uniquely shaped hat. He was wearing a crop top sweater and tiger striped leather pants.

"What a.. unique party you have there.." Josuke says combing his hair.

"A Stand! So other Stand users have been sent here as well!" The hat man says drawing a pistol.

"Y'know about Stands too?" Okuyasu says with a blank stare on his face.

The white suited man comes up to the door and pushes the kid to the side.

"I'm Bruno Bucciarati. These here are my friends and compatriots Giorno, Mista, and the kid here is Narancia." Bruno says pointing to each respected person.

"I'm Okuyasu and this here's my best friend, Josuke!" He speaks up forgetting that he is still moving around「The Hand」and is erasing space behind them by accident.

"Come in. We don't know who else knows about Stands and if they're working for Passione." Bruno speaks up.

The whole group goes inside the one room area and sit down on chairs and the bed. The room looked remarkably similar to their's, for the exception of all their stuff.

"Getting down to business, I want to know if you're friends, or foe." Narancia says drawing a knife once again.

"Friends, hopefully." Josuke speaks up.

"It is apparent that we're all trying to get back home, right?" Okuyasu says speaking seriously for once.

Everyone nods their heads at Okuyasu's question. Giorno goes and turns off the blaring loud radio as well.

"Let's introduce Stands. Mine is「Sticky Fingers」." Bruno explains,"It has the power to place zippers on anything."

"「Aerosmith」." Narancia says.

"「Sex Pistols」." Mista says.

"「Golden Experience Requiem」." Giorno says.

The whole Italian team brings out their stands, excluding Narancia because they're in a small space.

"「The Hand」." Okuyasu says pointing to his already out Stand.

"「Crazy Diamond」." Josuke says bringing out his Stand.

The group stared in silence before Bruno asked a question.

"How about we join teams, we need to find the rest of our friends. If Narancia and I are here alive, then that means that something brought us back from the dead and brought us here. So we need as many compatriots as we need." Bruno suggests.

"Yeah, I'm worried if Koichi or anyone else was brought here. Heaven forbid it's Kira." Josuke says looking determined.

"It's settled, we're going to be one big team."

* * *

"Ah.. Such a wonderful hand that you have here.." I say, caressing the soft skin of the severed hand.

It's been about a week since I've been in that hiding hole (Which I'm still in) and stealing bread from a passersby once in a while kept me in good enough check to survive. I've been trying to figure a way out of this hiding place, but guards are still constantly looking for me. I can barely get away with walking around without alerting the snipers in the tree, if you can call them that. I need to flee the country, but how? It's not like I can just stop time and run away. Why'd it have to be me? I just wanted a peaceful life..  
Alright, it's time for me to stop hiding. I'm just going to run, and run, and run. I know that old lady said they wouldn't kill me.. but.. I feel like they will stone me. Which I obviously don't want to happen.  
I get up from the hole and start to run, run as fast as I could. Map in hand, I follow paths down the narrow woods.

"Hey! Stop!" I hear from behind. I didn't look behind me to look at the person though.

An arrow pierces my leg, causing me to fall down. I get up on one leg and start hopping. I look back down at the map and see that I'm COMPLETELY lost.

"Hey! Get on the ground with your hands up human!" The guard says approaching me quickly.

I've been in much worse situations, honestly. I just need her to get closer.  
The guard is revealed to be a man in his early twenties and has an arrow loaded in his bow. I decide to get down on my stomach.  
The arrow that was lodged into my leg I have now turned into a bomb with Killer Queen's primary bomb ability.

"You're hereby under arrest!" The man says cuffing my hands behind my back.

"C-could you at least take this arrow out of my leg?" I say trying to lure him in.

The man plants my face into the dirt.

"No, I don't think I will." He responds,"Get up, we're going to place you in a cell."

Oh no.


	14. Courthouse Blues

The dank cell was quite disgusting. It had moss and rust all over the walls and bars. But Dio could clearly see that literally every other cell was clean and lit up by lanterns. A woman next to his cell just got released and she was thanking the guards profusely for something.  
The cellmate that Dio was stuck with was some sort of robber who had to get a knife surgically removed from his chest about a week ago. He's currently going through with his sentence of about 20 years in prison. Something about robbing a bread store or something.

"Zo, what're 'ou in fer?" The man says pointing over at Dio.

"That's some weird accent you have there, how much of school did you have to skip to get that." Dio says uninterested.

"Listen, I'm not 'ere fer your opinion."

"You're literally the one who asked the question." Dio responded dumbfounded at this guy's stupidity.

"Yea? And zo what?"

"..."

Dio decided to ignore the man and his ramblings.  
Dio then sees a man with leopard checkered pinkish crimson hair being escorted to a cell. His shirt seems to be a mesh of complex wires and his pants are studded.

"Get in." The guard says pushing the mystery man into the cell with Dio.

"There's many other cells here, why not put me in one of those?" The mystery man asks.

"This cell is for the more.. Untrustworthy individuals we've caught." The guard says pointing to claw marks on the wall that Dio had yet to notice.

The guard then turns around and exits the room. Many of the other chained up prisoners start to yell, laugh, and rattle chains furiously. The noise drowned out Dio's thoughts and he could see that it was the same for the mystery man. The ground rumbled in wake of the ruffian's squabbling. The bread robber was banging the wall with a rusty spoon for no apparent reason.

"... Listen, I can get us both out of here. For a fee of course." The mystery man says."I'm painstakingly low on this world's currency, so it'll help me out a lot."

"I could break out of here at any time, it's just that going through with that trial later tomorrow will help my overall plan." Dio responds.

"Mmm. You seem awfully familiar to me.. You've got the general aura of someone I knew back where I came from..  
Are you perhaps related to a boy named Giorno Giovanna?" The man asked.

"I need some more information on this.. Giorno.. What does he look like? What kind of powers does he have?  
And I'm going to say this right now, are you a Stand user?" Dio asked bluntly.

"So you're from Earth. My name is Diavolo, the boss of a group called 'Passione'." Diavolo explained.

"Dio Brando. And by showing that you could figure out I was from Earth from the expression 'Stand' alone tells me that you have one.  
Please tell, what's your stand's ability?" Dio asked sitting down on a rickety bed.

"I won't tell you my ability. But I will say that it's name is「King Crimson」" He explained.

"Likewise, and it's「The World」."

"Anyways, I want to know what you know about Giorno. He has golden hair and he has a stand power that allows him to turn non-living object into a living thing."

"No, I appear to not know the boy you speak of." Dio responded.

"Hmm. At least let me in on this plan of yours?" Diavolo asked.

"Listen, I've turned one of the army's horses into a zombie. This will, in turn, spread an infection of my minions in the city without anyone knowing.  
I'm going to go to this 'trial' and chew out the king and his guards in front of the whole room, making _him_ seem like the bad guy." Dio explained.

"I asked you the question out of curiosity, but I thought you wouldn't answer. So why _are_ you telling me, a stranger, this. And there's even another person in here." Diavolo asked.

"I want you to help me. Stand user to another Stand user. I want to create a party of Stand users and strong people who pledge their loyalty.  
I already have Jotaro, I have a strong druid back at the village, and then you'd be a fine member." Dio explained.

"... What a devilishly good idea." Diavolo said." I'd be better to be on the side of another Stand user, rather than be at the receiving end of one of your Stand blows."

"Now, we just wait...  
Wait, where is Jotaro anyways?"

Little did Dio know, he was literally right on top of his head.

"Yare yare daze.."

* * *

"So why are we at a courthouse again?" Giorno asked.

The courthouse was massive, it could hold at least 100 people in a large cinema styled row of seats. The seats were also set in a C shape and were sectioned off from the main area in the middle.

"If we want to know a lot more about this world, we can learn a lot from criminal cases. It shows a new wild variety of different places and weapons and people." Bruno explains.

"I think it's just fun looking down apon the criminals on trial." Josuke says sipping an apple juice carton.

"Where did you get that?" Mista asked.

"There was a vendor- _sip _-outside." Josuke sipped.

"ORDER!" The judge said.

The judge had a long grey beard and was pretty old, but you could see the look of determination in his eyes.

"The king himself will be observing this case, as he thinks this is a personal matter.  
This case is currently being held by prosecutor G. 'oultee. May God bless this mess." The judge says bringing down his hammer.

The king is now clearly seen in a seat next to the judge with his daughter, Holly, right behind him. The lights were dim, as this was taken place during the night and the lanterns let off a distinct yellow light. The team readjusts themselves in their seats before the session will officially begin. Josuke snaps his fingers to get the group's attention and pulls out multiple large buckets of popcorn. All of the buckets were covered in melted butter except for one, which was oversaturated with salt. He then passes these buckets along the row giving one to each person, starting with Okuyasu who was sitting right next to him. The group stared in awe for a second before deciding it's best not to ask where these came from. Okuyasu looked down at his salted popcorn and Josuke handed him a carbonated drink.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN AFFORD THIS?!" Narancia asked staring directly at the bucket.

"SHH. It's starting!" Mista says passing some popcorn to Number 6.

"I, G. 'oultee, will start off with my statement." The prosecutor announced.

"Yes, please begin." The judge agreed.

"The criminal, not currently out here yet, is being charged with:  
Using magic of the dark arts.  
Murder.  
And potentially being an undead."

"Undead..?" Josuke says leaning back in his chair slightly taking a handful of popcorn.

"Bring out the man!" 'oultee yelled rolling the R.

A bunch of obviously jacked guards wheel out the prisoner, who is sitting down with his head in his arms. He is rocking back and forth, the only distinct thing that anyone could make out about this man from their distance was the obvious blonde hair that strikingly resembled Giorno's. It was also apparent that nobody was representing him, meaning that the judge could rule a punishment without ever hearing his side.

"That seems.. Biased." Bruno said chomping on some popped corn.

"The evidence is here: He was first found out by the Church that he was a possible undead, so his majesty sent his daughter with a guard to easily take care of the problem that was residing in town Greymorre. But more days passed and she didn't come back to the capital, so everyone got worried. We sent a bunch of royal guards to go investigate and we brought her back with no trouble. However, what's more disturbing is the fact that her guard suddenly vanished, and when we asked her about it she merely said that no guard came with her. If that's not all, she was also a different person when she came back. She displayed a higher form of empathy towards goblins and undead creatures, which is unnatural for a member of the Holy Church. She seems to still be under some of the effects, so we'll show you what we mean. Your highness, please let down the princess to the stand." The prosecutor explained.

Holly stood up from behind her father and went behind a curtain, which she then emerged from behind a door frame down near the stand.

"! Lord D-  
It's you! It's been a while." Holly said happily apon spotting Dio.

_'This is all going to plan.' _Dio thought.

"As you all heard, Holly spouted the word 'Lord' when addressing this man. As if she were talking to someone she's known for a long while.  
And as for the fact that this may be just his status, that would be incorrect. This man is the Mayor of Greymorre, but not the standards of being a 'Lord'."

"That's just mean.." Number 3 says chomping on some popcorn.

"Lock him up!" The crowd around us start to chant.

Just as the judge seemed to raise his hammer, the group wanted to get up and interject, but was also interrupted by the man in the cage.

"It seems like you'll find me guilty. So with that being said, may I speak my final words before being locked up?" Dio says starting to stand up.

Dio is now seen at his full height, which was pretty tall and muscular at 195 centimeters.

"Let him." The king said with a stern look."It's the last thing he had to look forward to before being executed."

"They were going to kill him?!" Narancia whispered into Mista's ear.

"I would like to say that there are no grounds for any of these bases. Where's the physical proof? Are you just going to agree with your king solely because he said so? Give me a single witness, a single photo or video that hasn't been provided by the king. If the church are the ones who sent Miss Holly to my town, then why aren't they here? You are literally just drones that follow only what is being told to you. You have no freedom, and you have no rights in the presence of the king. He has all the power in the whole country, and because of that you're afraid of every breath and step you take around him. If you accidentally muck up his shoes, he could send his assassins to kill you in your sleep in the most vile and disgusting ways you can imagine. At any waking moment you also worry that taxes shall rise due to some crappy reason that was given to you by the collector."

"Shut him up." The king barked at the guards.

The guards went over and plunged their spears into Dio's neck and face. Blood went flying as the spears went in and out of newly made holes in his skin.  
But Dio kept talking.

"See? He allowed for me to speak, but the minute I start to talk about him, he orders to kill me.  
This reminds me of a crucial part of history.. Oh, that's right.  
After the american revolution, France went broke and taxed every last dime out of the Third Estate. Every single noble and rich person did not mind this, because they weren't being taxed even a penny's worth, even normally without the raised taxes. The price of bread also went up to about the amount of a month's work. So people got mad and stormed the Bastille and broke into the palace of Versailles. After the king succumbed to his selfishness and tried to flee his own country to join another, which the people didn't like. So the king was slaughtered using a guillotine.  
Do you get what I'm saying? If you keep abusing your power like this, someone with take notice and overthrow you. In fact, I think that sometime _real soon_ you will be murdered." Dio went on.

"H-he won't die! He's an undead!" The guards start yelling.

"「The World!」"


End file.
